


Going Down

by PixieBelle



Series: Poe Dameron [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% Poe Porn! You going down on Poe - yum!</p>
<p>Hope it's ok, writing smut is always nerve wreaking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

‘Hey beautiful!’ Poe called out to you as he saw you walking across the landing bays to where he was working on his X-wing.  
It was late at night and you were tired of waiting for your boyfriend to come home so you decided to go to him instead. 

‘I've come to keep you company.’ You smile as you lean against the X-wing close to where Poe was working.  
‘Thanks babe but really I need to get this done as quickly as possible. Anyway I have BB-8 for company.’ BB-8 beeped, you look up to see BB-8 in his usual spot aboard the X-wing.  
You roll your eyes, clearly Poe’s mind was not in the same place as yours.

The landing bays were all dark apart from the small lighting unit Poe was using to light up the back of his X-wing as he worked. It was also completely empty. 

You leant in closer to Poe, kissing his neck trying your best to distract him from his work.  
‘I love you too.’ Poe smiled thinking this is what you want to hear.  
‘Can’t I just have 10 minutes of your time, please?’ You ask nicely continuing to nip at his neck. ‘5 minutes?’  
‘What were you thinking?’ Poe laughed.  
You pull the spanner out of Poe’s hand and drop it to the floor. You drop to your knees as if to pick it back up. Poe looks up, 'BB-8 you can power down for a while OK?’

As he says this you reach your hands to the zip on his overalls, unzipping him you feel Poe already starting to grow hard for you. You reach further in removing him from the confines of his underwear. ‘We might get caught.’ Poe whispered.  
‘We might not, keep working!’ You command. 

Poe reaches for a wrench on the side and tries for a moment to keep on working but at that moment you take his growing cock into your mouth. ‘Fuck!’ Poe groans putting the wrench back down, steading himself against his X-wing. 

With your hand wrapped around his cock, your tongue slowly makes circles around the head, you can feel Poe grow to his full length.  
‘You’re so good.’ Poe mutters. 

You change your technique, looking up at Poe you make eye contact and begin kissing, licking and sucking on him like a lollipop. ‘I love your cock… You taste so good.’ You tell him between licks.  
‘I love watching you suck on me.’ Poe replies.

Driving Poe crazy with your teasing he grabs a handful of your hair as he pushes you down, taking his cock as deep as you possibly can. Guiding you with his hand in your hair he repeats this letting you have all of him until you shake him off, your in control here! 

Now with one hand massaging his balls, the other firmly around his cock and your lips tight around him you go for it, giving him everything you've got. Kissing, licking, flicking and sucking you know what you're doing. 

‘Babe if you don't stop soon I'm gonna cum!’ Poe moaned.  
Why would you stop you think, you came here to seduce your man, to remind what was waiting for him at home.

Then you felt Poe’s body tense up, his cock rock hard which only made you go harder, to push him over the edge.  
‘Fuck!’ Poe gasped as he came. Poe’s warm cum filling your mouth, running down your throat. It turned you on something crazy, doing this for him, knowing how hot he found it when you took all of him.

You continued to lick and suck at Poe’s cock until you were sure you had swallowed every last drop of him.

You looked up at Poe, so handsome, his face flushed, totally yours. Poe smiled, running his fingers through your hair.  
You polity tuck Poe back in before standing up to kiss him, allowing him to taste himself on your lips. 

‘Now it's late, I'm horny and really want my boyfriend to come home, bend me over and fuck me hard from behind. So please don't be too late home.’

You leave Poe catching his breath, his mind trying to catch up, trying to process the words you just whispered.


End file.
